


Patience...

by whythemadman



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythemadman/pseuds/whythemadman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…or lack thereof (Rei doesn't know just how adorable he really is).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lack of internet connection, this one is pretty late, though to be honest, editing this one was on and off (Oh RL, why must you restrain me so?). Seeing as my last one-shot was a little on the serious side, here’s a more happy, albeit rough, installment!

“Hey, Rei-chan,” Nagisa called but didn’t finish as he really had no clue as to what he should say. His coffee table was showered with lesson notes and textbooks and there was a box of half eaten cookies at the corner. The blond had been fiddling with the crumbs on his worksheet to distract himself—the spots that went transparent from the oils of the crumbs were ever so fascinating but only for so long.

He had made several attempts to escape this forced study session, but nothing seemed to be affecting the spectacled boy who simply ignored him most of the time. His attempts at play—by play Nagisa obviously meant extending his leg and rubbing against Rei’s thigh— had been met with a quick snap over his head with a textbook.

When he had invited Rei to come study at his house after school, he didn’t expect to actually _be_ studying. With his parents away on business for the night, Nagisa had thought that this was the perfect opportunity to—to put it frankly—fool around.

However, Rei had a surprisingly large amount of self-control—either that or he was a dunce—and Nagisa had been forced to twirling his pencil in great boredom.

Suddenly, a memory struck him.

“Hey—hey!” He called again. Rei’s pencil was busy scribbling onto his notebook and though he raised his head, his eyes were still planted onto the task before him. It took his eyes several seconds before they looked up.

“I dreamt of you last night.” Nagisa raised a finger and pointed at him, harmlessly but Rei flinched at his words, his mouth curving into a wince and his eyes squinted at him like he was suspicious of every word the blond had said—granted he probably was.

“It’s true!” Nagisa pouted. He never quite understood why Rei never took him seriously—though he was notorious for picking on him whenever he got the chance but in all honesty; who wouldn’t want to?

“I’m pretty sure there’s a better way of putting that.” He placed a hand over his glasses and sighed. His brows knitted in a way that made him look somehow older and Nagisa wasn’t sure if it made him look older in a bad or good way. Either way, he found it cute. “So? What was this dream about?” Rei looked at him.

Nagisa grinned a little. He was interested after all.

“We were like in some fantasy world and there was a giant desert! You were some sort of fancy police or something and I was a beautiful dancer!” He waved his arms, bobbing up and down and doing a little dance.

“And?”

Nagisa paused and hummed under his breath, trying to recall the details of the dream. He finally settled on one piece of information.

“There was a lot of hip movement!”

“Huh?”

“Hip movement!” Nagisa began to demonstrate, rolling his hips in his seat on the carpeted floor, his knees grazing the leg of the coffee table and making it creak—he was honestly doing his best to portray what he could remember. He couldn’t really recall much and he didn’t intend for it to be suggestive, but he couldn’t help but grin when Rei’s eyes watched his hips buck and turned away embarrassed.

Nagisa laughed at how much Rei blushed. He liked it when he did—it was entertaining.

“To be honest, I’m not at all surprised that you would dream of something like that.” Rei adjusted his glasses as he spoke and went back to his work. Nagisa exhaled sharply and leaned over the coffee table again, folding his arms. He had thought being in the bedroom would’ve made it easy—the bed was _right there_ after all—but Nagisa found himself growing tired. Still, he had one more trick up his sleeve.

“Well, you can’t blame me for trying.” Nagisa said sulkily but secretly grinned when Rei took the bait.

“Trying what?”

“Rei-chan, I’m trying to get in your pants.” Sometimes a direct approach would get you what you want and bold words had always been Rei’s weakness. Nagisa grinned as Rei’s face turned red in an instant. That probably wasn’t healthy but he decided to address it another day.

“I’ve been trying to catch your attention but you keep shutting me down!” He laughed, admittedly embarrassed by the number of times he had to bend over or indirectly draw his attention to certain parts of him he knew Rei was particularly fond of.

“Wha—” Rei stammered and blushed and shifted and did several other things that Nagisa found absolutely adorable. It was when he turned away; hiding behind his glasses, that Nagisa realized that he was genuinely stumped. There was a silence that Nagisa hated—partly because he hated awkward silences and partly because he’d expected this whole house to be filled with questionable sounds by now. Still, the sight of Rei being all flustered twisted his heart in his chest in a way that he loved.

“I didn’t mean to!” He finally said and Nagisa was cut short on his thoughts. “I just thought… well, it’s not that I haven’t noticed.” The blond suddenly felt his face heat up; the sudden idea of his advances being noticed was embarrassing to say the least.

“I just thought it might be my imagination since… Well, I’ve been holding back for this whole time…so…” Nagisa watched Rei shuffle in his place, his mouth twisting into a half-smirk half-wince and his eyes darting away from him with embarrassment.

“It’s just that we always do it…” He said and Nagisa fought the urge to laugh when Rei’s face turned redder and redder.

It was true that almost every time they manage to spend some time together, it always ended up with sex and he would be lying if he said that anything else had been on his mind. He did _dream_ of it the previous night after all.

“When you asked me to come over, I was a little flustered. I wasn’t confident that I could control myself.” Rei’s fingers shook as he tried to adjust and readjust his glasses, again and again.

“I just don’t want you to think that it’ll all just… _that_.” Nagisa blushed and he grabbed Rei’s arm to shake him violently.

“Rei-chan, you think too much!” Nagisa wanted to laugh and cry at the same time out of frustration. Admittedly, Nagisa was always the first one to make a move and while this one counted as well, he felt overjoyed to know that Rei had been thinking of him too. If only Rei could be more honest about the things he thought or felt.

“Let’s go out this weekend,” Nagisa beamed; he couldn’t hold back the smile. “We’ll go for lunch, then maybe a theme park! Or a movie! Or the zoo! The zoos pretty far but it doesn’t matter! So…”

Rei’s pursed his lip, the way he always did when he was shy and unsure of what to say. He nodded shyly.

“Hurray!” Nagisa cheered, genuine and excited as he always felt whenever he was together with him. He actively pounced onto Rei, ignoring the papers and box of cookies that had fallen from the coffee table. They tumbled and grunted when they hit the floor.

They stayed like that for a few moments. Lying on top of him, Nagisa could hear Rei’s heartbeat, drumming in his chest as he hugged him. He lifted himself up until he was looking down at Rei.

He leaned forward, lightly pecking him on the corner of his lips. There were seconds where he’d lose balance and wobble over clumsily but Rei’s hands were always ready to catch him. They always fumbled no matter how many times they did this.

With his arms extended, Rei was trapped under him. Somehow, Nagisa had thought that he’d look smaller with the way he was towering over him, but he didn’t. He was still broader, bigger than him and even though he found it irritable, it was one of the many things that he loved about him. He loved how despite his personality, there were always stray locks of hair poking in all directions on his head, how he never seem to be happy with the position of his glasses, how he always acted so confident even though we was visibly shaking.

Nagisa felt his heart race; the tingling on his skin spreading down his legs and up his arms.

“Come on Rei-chan,” Nagisa said through his giant grin. He picked himself up, leaning back on his knees. “We haven’t got all day!”

Nagisa’s hands moved like lightning and it was only a matter of seconds before his hands had found Rei’s belt buckle; undoing them.

“N-Nagisa-kun!” Rei cried. “This doesn’t make anything different than before!”

“Of course it does!” Nagisa laughed, his fingers hooking themselves around Rei’s belt hoops. “My passion is flying through the roof here!” He fumbled, struggling to balance himself and he yelped when Nagisa took hold of his trousers and rather ungracefully tugged them down to his ankles. Nagisa had to pause. Rei was already half hard.

Rei’s face turned beet red and he scrambled upwards so fast, Nagisa was sure that he would propel himself into space. Before Nagisa could muster a quick joke, Rei sputtered, struggling with his words before finally decided to say;

“I was thinking about it the whole time too, okay?” He hung his head low, but sadly his short fringes weren’t able to hide face at all. He curled forward, attempting to hide himself. “I was thinking about it too,” he said again and seeing his lips curl in embarrassment sent a quick ache to Nagisa’s chest. Nagisa smiled, suppressing his urge to just pounce onto the tall spectacled boy again. He wasn’t sure if Rei was aware of how adorable he really was and how it was making his stomach do flips and cartwheels.

“Sit down, Rei-chan,” Nagisa patted the edge of the mattress. Pausing a second, Rei obliged and he tripped over his trousers and crashed onto the bed. Nagisa could barely keep the chuckle in. Rei turned away, blushing madly with his legs were still tangled in the legs of his trousers.

Nagisa watched how Rei ignored the clothes that strained him and just sat there seething. The blond had regretted acting so fast. He should take his time, after all, he wasn’t the only one with urges and it would be quite selfish of him to act on his own. His eyes trailed to the bulge between his legs that struggled underneath the fabric.

He edged forward, still on the carpet and put a hand onto Rei’s knee, massaging it subtly before rising up and kissing Rei on the lips.

Nagisa felt him push against his kiss as he took a sharp breath through his nose. His glasses tilted but neither of them made the attempt of removing them. The blond pulled himself up, letting his knees support him and he took a split second to appreciate the rug beneath him. Nagisa pressed his body against Rei’s and placed his hands against his thigh, elevating himself up as much as he could. He craned his neck and moved to kiss him again, his nails lightly gliding across Rei’s bare skin as he did.

He bit Rei’s lip and slipped his tongue into his mouth when he gasped. He took his time; soft and slow as he traced the edges of Rei’s teeth with his tongue. The blond broke away for second and a grin spread across his face.

“Forget what I said earlier,” He whispered as his hands trailed up to cup Rei’s face. He leaned onto Rei’s body fully, letting him carry his weight knowing that he’d be able to hold him. His fingers worked their way to Rei’s lips and he spread them. Rei offered his tongue.

“Let’s take our time,” Nagisa wrapped his lips around Rei’s tongue and sucked. His head bobbed slightly as he sucked and stroked his tongue with his lips. His teeth grazed it slightly, but Nagisa was sure to be careful. Rei’s mouth was wide open and he could barely stifle his hums. Nagisa could feel the muscles on the other boy’s stomach tightening. He broke away again and his lips were damp and sensitive. He chuckled, low and playful; just how he knew Rei liked.

“Nagisa-kun…” Rei’s words were slurred slightly, as if his tongue had gone limp in his mouth.

He kissed Rei’s chin lightly, moving down slowly across his jaw leaving wet trails. His hands busied themselves by unbuttoning Rei’s shirt. He tried his best to be slow, letting the soft touch of fabric slide down his broad shoulders. He felt himself smiling against his kisses as he loved to watch Rei’s chest rise and fall when he was this close to him. Nagisa’s hands travelled down to the soft skin on Rei’s back, tangling his fingers around his undershirt and feeling his muscles; the firm curve and bend of it. A shiver came as a response to each movement of his fingers. He could feel Rei’s arms straining to carry both their weight, but he knew he could take a little more.

“Rei-chan, you’re shaking so much,” Nagisa’s words were muffled through the kisses he made on Rei’s neck, but he made sure he was clear enough.

“Like I… said,” The other boy’s voice was shaky and there was that soft hum from his throat that Nagisa loved. He felt Rei tremble as he lifted his undershirt and moved his kisses down to his chest, where his heart had been pounding. “I’ve been thinking about this too. I’m... a little… e-excited.”

At that, Nagisa’s heart quivered and dropped and hugged Rei’s stomach, wailing muffled sobs into him.

“Na-Nagisa-kun?” He yelped and Nagisa’s attempt of hiding his blushing face was futile as Rei could most definitely feel the heat rushing to his cheeks against his bare stomach. Nagisa’s knees were beginning to feel sore, but he ignored it. He lifted his gaze onto Rei and he felt his cheeks flush.

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa hummed under his frustrated expression. “You’re too cute!” He proceeded to bury his face into his stomach once again. Nagisa’s insides were doing flips again. They’ve done this before, several times in fact, but Rei was always tense, always stiff and easily excited and it tied knots in Nagisa that he couldn’t explain. He was just too adorable.

He wanted this one to last, or at least last for as long as his own self-control would allow him. Determined, he looked up. Rei was blushing furiously and seemed to be muttering under his breath about something that Nagisa couldn’t quite hear. That was fine though, because all that he wanted to hear was the sounds that Rei’s mouth would make when he touched him where he needed to be touched.

Nagisa slid lower, wrapping his arms around Rei’s waist and he rested his cheek against Rei’s crotch. He nuzzled. Rei stiffened, jolting forward a tad. The blond traced the garter of his briefs and up close he could see the muscle underneath Rei’s skin shifting, the small hairs on his thighs standing on their ends.

He palmed him through the stretchy fabric with long stokes, smiling at how honest Rei’s body was being. Rei was moaning now. It was so cute when Rei’s head shifted left and right against the sensations and Nagisa wondered whether he was aware of it at all or if he knew and was doing it on purpose. Nagisa’s fingers explored the contours of the crude bulge and it continued to twitch under his touch.

Rei bit his lip and gods how adorable it made him. Before Nagisa even knew, his fingers knitted themselves around the garter and tugged.

A whimper escaped Rei’s lips as he sprang free. Nagisa slowly worked his briefs down his shins and stuff them into the trousers—which he didn’t bother removing because honestly, he was already displaying way more self-control than any normal healthy high-school boy. Rei was mostly naked—his school shirt was tangled around his arms and his undershirt was simply pushed up—and Nagisa was suddenly suffocating in his own clothes.

The blond brushed a knuckle the base of Rei’s cock. It was vulgar; hot and moist to the touch and Nagisa’s breath grew wet and heavy as he felt his own trousers straining. It was such a challenge to keep himself from jumping Rei right then and there.

 _Slow…_ He had to remind himself.

He got into position, his left arm holding Rei’s leg for support as he got back down to his knees, but kept his eyes locked onto him.

Nagisa’s fingers hovered around Rei’s member lightly, applying just enough pressure for Rei to feel it, but not quite enough. He could feel the heat radiating from it and it burned in his hand when it brushed against his palms as it jumped. Rei grunted, his voice dragging itself out of his throat into a pained groan.

He struggled not to move, not yet. Nagisa tightened his grip, but only slightly. The idea of sending Rei’s body into the abyss was enticing him so much that he had to fight to keep his other hand from touching himself. His fingers inched downwards, slow and ghostly. Rei writhed in his feather light grip and Nagisa felt a smile creep onto his face.

“You always do this,” Rei’s voice was barely audible. It was light and frantic and he kept repeating the same words over and over but Nagisa knew fully that he enjoyed it. The slow and tempting build-up, the aches and the sound of their breaths getting heavier and heavier… Nagisa enjoyed it too.

Rei suddenly started to move his hips against his hand. The movements were subtle and hesitant at first but Nagisa gradually realized that Rei had lost all interest in hiding his lust and bluntly bucked into his palm that was now moist.

The sight itself was new to Nagisa and he didn’t even get the chance to start pumping. He just knelt there; stomach and thighs burning, his hand shaking against the dark haired boy’s grinds. Nagisa’s vision blurred, his own dizzying aches getting harder to bear as Rei began to fuck his hand.  

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa didn’t even know he was speaking until he heard himself and even then, the voice sounded nothing like his. “How are you feeling?”

“G-good,” Rei said between gasps and he shut his eyes, turning his head away to moan, sweat forming at his temples. “This is… good.” A shiver shot through Nagisa’s back, his lust swelled in his stomach and it made his head spin. He fumbled onto the bed, trying to keep his grip light against Rei’s grinds. He managed to plant a kiss onto Rei’s teeth.

Rei’s arms whipped around him and they crashed onto the mattress, Nagisa’s hand slipping away as they tumbled. Rei was slick with sweat; heaving and Nagisa could feel his erection brushing against his shirt as Rei buried his head into the crook of his neck. Nagisa could feel Rei’s breath against his skin on his neck and how it trailed down and into his shirt. The moment Rei looked up from his neck, Nagisa kissed him lightly; a simple and soft peck on the cheek.

“You’re wearing too much.” Rei’s words fell sloppy and Nagisa couldn’t help but laugh.

“I might not be patient enough to get them all off though,” The blond admitted and yelped when Rei slid his belt from it trousers. Nagisa wasn’t even sure how he did it without him noticing, but the thought didn’t last long when Rei slipped his hand into his trousers, brushing against his thigh and clumsily grabbing his cheek.

“I might not be either,” Rei pulled himself up; his other hand somehow grabbing the waistline of Nagisa’s trousers—along with his boxers amazingly enough—and slipping them off. Nagisa almost tumbled backwards and had to grab Rei’s shoulders for balance. By the time Nagisa came to his senses, he realized that his knees had been pulled together by his trousers, restricting him from moving them at all. He sat helpless on Rei’s lap. His posture felt awkward and rather embarrassing but the feeling of Rei’s cock against his legs had him distracted with other things. The feeling of hot skin against his own sent his world spinning in all directions.

“Nagisa-kun,” Rei whispered into his ear and he felt a bolt of electricity rip down his neck to the base of spine. “Lean back a bit. It looks uncomfortable for you.” Blankly, he leaned back and felt Rei pull his boxers and trousers away from his legs, dropping them carefully to the side of the bed. Nagisa tucked his knees under Rei’s arms as he worked to undo the blond’s shirt.

“Ah!” Nagisa clapped once, a thought just occurring to him. Without so much as a word, he twisted his body and reached underneath his pillow at the head of the bed and pulled out small packet.

“Do you always keep one down there?” Rei raised a brow.

“I’ve had the room prepared for a while now.” Nagisa laughed. “I’ve got several hidden all over the house! You know, just in case we didn’t make it to the bedroom.” Rei grimaced and Nagisa laughed again. Rei’s hands seem to abandon Nagisa’s shirt and grabbed the condom from his hands. Nagisa reached around him and hugged as he nipped at Rei’s neck. Rei’s body seemed to buzz underneath him as he heard the snap of plastic behind him.

He felt Rei’s heart pounding, his body temperature rising and Nagisa loved the feeling of his muscles knitting together and shifting on his back as he moved. He lifted himself up thoughtfully, allowing Rei to slip the condom on with more ease. He heard the crackle of plastic and felt the shift of his muscles. The smell of Rei’s shampoo mixed with the distinct smell of chlorine and somehow it was exciting him even more than it ever had.

Nagisa wiped his fingers across Rei’s back, blindly drawing shapes onto it and then accidentally digging a nail into his skin when he felt Rei lightly kneading his balls.

Nagisa couldn’t stifle his gasp and suddenly the wave of anticipation in his belly rushed all around him that he shook and whimpered. The heat of Rei’s breath in his ear was driving him mad; an explosion of shivers coming from the center of his chest and gliding through his body like a storm. He felt a hand on his thigh and it moved back, shaky and rather impatient but Nagisa couldn’t complain. Rei’s hand worked to massage his cheeks and Nagisa’s mind went blank. He closed his eyes, waiting for Rei’s fingers to brush him, knead him and penetrate him and when he did, he yelped and moaned into Rei’s wet neck.

He could feel Rei’s finger moving slow and tentative at first, brushing against his walls and feeling around. His toes curled with every movement of his hand and he had to struggle to keep himself relaxed. Another finger was eased into him and the quick pain Nagisa felt turned into a slow and boiling pleasure as his fingers twisted and circled his insides.

He moaned as Rei spread his fingers inside him and it took him several seconds before he realized that he was grinding into him; their stiffness rubbing and stroking each other, bolts of pleasure spiking through him.

“R-Rei-chan,” Nagisa’s voice trembled. “I-I can’t w-wait anymore.”

“Yeah,” Was all that Rei said before withdrawing his fingers and Nagisa’s body fell slack against his chest. He felt hands—large, hot and moist on his waist—guiding him to stand on his knees. Nagisa let out a sharp breath when he felt the tip of Rei’s cock at his entrance and eased into him.

Nagisa groaned as he dropped his hips, filling himself slowly. He exhaled, relaxing as much as he could as Rei entered him and felt Rei’s body stiffen as he sat back fully onto his lap. Then rather hastily, Rei bucked.

Nagisa knew he was more than ready, but there was always that sting, that sharp intake of a breath that came along with the first thrust and by the time Rei jolted his hips, Nagisa’s mind shut down completely.

He never got tired of it. The pain was hot and cold and everything else at the same time and it didn’t make any sense how it could feel as good as it did. He looked down at his own erection, how it twitched with every movement, how red and swollen it was and he thought of how soon he would die if Rei had ever stopped.

Rei took him into his hand and Nagisa cried out, burying his nails onto Rei’s shoulder, leaving vicious white prints onto his skin. Rei was timing his pumps; slow and accurate, matching his own thrusts and it gave him the illusion that somehow he was thrusting into himself. It was a strange and somehow erotic feeling that had Nagisa’s body convulsing all around. He must’ve been counting in his head, timing things to perfection and certainly, this was one of those times where Nagisa felt he could really appreciate it. He pushed against Rei’s thrust and filled the room with their gasps and sounds.

He laughed; a tad hysterical as Rei continued to pound and pump him. His arms traveled up Rei’s neck to cup his face and he moved in to kiss him, sucking on his tongue the way he had before. The sound of Rei whimpering into his mouth excited him, his world going blank until he couldn’t focus anymore. He broke away from the kiss, he mouth held agape. He could feel his walls clamping and tightened around him and Nagisa tried to speak, but he only moaned and cried.

The muscles on his legs began to hurt and he wrapped them around Rei’s waist when his thrust grew strong and greedy. The bed shuddered underneath them, matching the timing of their moans. Nagisa felt Rei’s hand on his hip tighten. His pumps were slowly losing their rhythm. Rei was losing his mind too.

Neither of them lasted. Nagisa wailed into Rei’s chest as he burst inside him and the heat had him over the edge only seconds later, his cum splashing onto their stomachs. They heaved, trying to catch their breath and suddenly Nagisa felt Rei’s hand behind his head and he was pulled into a kiss.

It was soft and sweet and it was just for the sake of being together. Nagisa smiled against Rei’s lips and hugged him tighter. Moments passed and the blond tried to clamber off but his weak legs gave out and had him slamming into Rei’s thighs again and he cried out.

“Let’s…” Nagisa’s tongue went limp in his mouth. “Let’s just give it a minute.” Their bodies tingled with warm sensations and Nagisa found it difficult to move. Eventually, he eased off of him, gasping as Rei slipped out of him. It took several minutes before they could speak again, the air coming back as time passed. Nagisa nudged Rei with his forehead when he realized they still had their arms wrapped around each other. Rei chuckled.

“There’s quite a mess,” He said, looking down at their stomachs and gesturing to his hand. The bed sheet, along with their shirts had been soiled.

“Don’t worry Rei-chan,” Nagisa laughed. “I’ve got tissues hidden all over too!”

Rei could only nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but still entertaining enough, I guess! Hopefully my next one will be done when I'm not fumbling over from a cold. Thanks for reading!


End file.
